swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Torryn Strykia
Torryn Strykia was the youngest child of Edric and Tessa Strykia. Born prior to the start of the Clone Wars, Torryn was initially chosen to follow in her mother’s footsteps as one of House Strykia’s representatives in the Landsting when she came of age. In 19 BBY, when the Antrixian Purge occurred, Torryn was evacuated from Antrixies, along with her older brother, Therryn, and placed into hiding. Living with the Antall family on Tatooine, Torryn and her brother were nearly captured by the Empire. Instead, the siblings wound up being taken in by the exiled Mandalorian group, Clan Sasson. Torryn was raised as a part of the clan until the group left Tatooine to support Torryn’s cousin, Graydon Strykia. Appearance and Personality Torryn was fiercely independent and idealistic. While she wasn’t raised by her birth parents for much of her life, her brother constantly told her that she was a lot like their mother. She was tall and muscular, but still very attractive. Torryn had little respect for anyone affiliated with the Empire and was quite vocal about her stance against the New Order. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mandalorian Mercenary DEXTERITY 3D Armor Weapons 4D, Blaster 7D, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 5D+2, Missile Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D, Bureaucracy 3D+2, Intimidation 5D+1, Languages 3D+2, (s)Languages: Mando’a 5D+1, Value 5D+1, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Communications 3D+1, Jetpack Operation 5D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+1, Sensors 4D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Con 5D+2, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 5D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 4D+1, (s)Armor Repair: Beskar 5D+1, Blaster Repair 4D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Demolition 5D+1, First Aid 4D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 3D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Intimidation: A Mandalorian wearing traditional Mando armor was easily recognized across the galaxy. Due to their fierce and legendary reputation, Mando Characters wearing that armor received a +1D to their Intimidation skill. Clan Honor: Mandalorian culture was made up from the various clans that inhabited Mandalore and its territories. Personal Honor and Family Honor played a pivotal role in their society. Personal affronts and dishonor could only be resolved by one-on-one duels, most of the time resulting in death. A Mandalorian character, who is slighted by another, must uphold his/her honor or risk personal/family/clan shame. Force Points: 1 Character Points: 14 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: WESTAR-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D+2), Modified A280 Blaster Rifle (5D+2), Headset Comlink, Datapad, Custom Mandalorian Armor (+3D Physical, +2D Energy resist, see Stats below), Ikas Ando Speeder Bike Torryn’s Armor Torryn’s purple Beskar armor was passed down to her from Bugis Krys. Having been Bugis’ mother’s he felt it appropriate to give to Torryn when she was adopted into Clan Sasson. Bugis helped Torryn modify the armor and make it her own over the years spent on Tatooine. RPG D6 Stats Model: Custom Mandalorian Battle Armor Type: Combat Armor Scale: Character Skill: Armor Weapons Range: *Various (See Below) Ammo: *See Below Cost: Not Available for Sale Availability: 4, R or X Difficulty: *See Below Damage: *See Below Notes: Torryn’s Armor is a modified, custom suit of Beskar armor, common to Mandalorians. The following stats apply to Torryn’s armor and the customization/modifications done to it: *Basic Suit: +3D to resist physical damage, +3D to resist energy damage. No DEXTERITY penalties. Suit covers head, shoulders, upper torso (jointed for movement), lower abdomen and groin, thighs, and lower legs/feet. **Armor is resistant to Energy penetration, but not kinetic force. If the user successfully resists an energy attack, the user must make a free DEXTERITY check to resist being knocked back/knocked down. **Armor can resist lightsaber attacks, per normal resistance rolls. *Dual Gauntlet Blades: Blades do STR+1D damage. *Turbo-Projected Grapple: Uses either a physical or magnetic grapple. 0-3/10/20m range. Mounted on the right arm. Uses Missile Weapons skill. *Winch: Attached to grapple, has 150 kg capacity (wearer and equipment). *Jetpack: Uses Jetpack Operations Skill. Allows 70m horizontal or 50m vertical jumps. Has 10 charges, may expend one charge every other round. *IR/motion Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in darkness and/or against moving targets, ahead and to both sides. *Sensor Pod: +2D Search, 25-100m *Macrobinoculars: +3D Search, 100-500m *Sound Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in quite situations only. *Broadband Antenna: Can intercept and decode most communications frequencies. Can patch into shipboard and vehicular communications systems. *Environmental Filter: Filters out most harmful particles from the air or sealed with two hours of air. Notes Thanks to Ekaterina Klimanova for the original cosplay picture that was modified and used to depict Torryn. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters